


Fatherhood

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [14]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, Space Stations, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: "I have always held the theory that a man can only be deemed truly attractive, when he is holding a baby..."





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 17: Trope Prompt: Accidental Baby Acquisition 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

I have always held the theory that a man can only be deemed truly attractive, when he is holding a baby. It is strange I know. But there is something in the imagery. Maybe it’s the sight of the paternal instincts kicking in, or perhaps, it is the glow of joy they emit when looking at a young one's face. Chakotay is a good looking man but with the alien baby in his arms, my skin flushes at the sight of him. 

The baby was found in our cargo bay by Commander Chakotay while docked at the Markonian outpost. With all the visitors coming and going, Tuvok has found the task of finding the toddlers parents a challenging one. In that time Chakotay has been looking after the child, since the baby appears to only be comfortable with him. Neelix tried to look after the little one, but it wailed a horrible sound that nearly pierced the ears of my crew without the commander nearby.

Chakotay took the baby to his quarters to try to get it to nap. I volunteer to help, bringing Chakotay some tea and warm milk for the child from the replicator. I collect a cup of coffee for myself then settle into the couch next to him. The child takes the bottle eagerly, and Chakotay smiles at me. I cock my head returning the grin. I see the look in his eye. The wheels of his tactical mind are turning, his dimples deepening until his smile turns to a chuckle. 

“What?” I finally ask. 

“Nothing, it’s just a little surreal. You here… bringing me a bottle for the baby.” He rocks the child as it eats.

“Would you prefer I assign someone to help you instead?” I deflect. 

“Kathryn,” he pulls my eyes in with his. “Once I found out that Seska’s baby wasn’t mine I was relieved. But a part of me was also saddened. The whole experience taught me that I want children of my own someday.” He leaned into the couch, cradling the child against him. 

Chakotay would make a wonderful father someday. I owe it to his future children to get Voyager home, so that he can begin that wonderful journey. Lord knows I’ve thought about being a mother myself, but there is a job to do. I must be content with mothering this ship and taking care of my crew. I don’t realize it but Chakotay has been staring at me as I think. His intense brown eyes seeing past the captain's mask I wear constantly to protect myself. 

His combadge chirp. “Tuvok to commander Chakotay.”

“Go ahead,” he answers his eyes still on me. 

“I have found the child’s mother. She is currently located in the mess hall.”

“Understood. We’ll be right there, Chakotay out.” He tapped his badge then gave a sigh shifting the baby to stand. I rise as well and he looks down at me. “I would like to continue this conversation. Have dinner with me tonight?” I agree and we leave for the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading!


End file.
